Mission Impossible: Takeout in Moscow
by The Book of Erised
Summary: 10 years after her break up with Zach, Cammie is working in the CIA. She's been assigned to work with the IMF on a mission to seek a dangerous arms dealer. What happens when she finds out that Zach is the IMF agent she has  to work with? Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

Mission: Impossible – Takeout in Moscow

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my second Gallagher Girls fanfiction (my first one was The Wedding Week). I really hope you enjoy this one because this has a mix of a bunch Zammie and action spy adventure. **

**P.S. This has a bit of Mission Impossible and Covert Affairs in it**

_Prologue_

"You ready to go back?" Bex Baxter asked her best friends as they strode into Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women.

"Of course!" Liz Sutton replied with a little skip.

"I'm just looking forward to reconnecting with Zach, ya know? Last year was just..crazy," Cammie Morgan said, smiling at her two best friends.

Bex rolled her eyes. "That sounds really cheesy."

"I think it's romantic," Liz said, nudging Cammie as they approached their dorm room.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Zach. See ya."

Cammie walked down the halls, looking here and there for a sign of Zach. Balckthorne had decided to do another 'let's-get-to-know-each-other' program with Gallagher—except this time, it was with the students you didn't wish to be assassins in the future.

The two hadn't talked at all over the summer, except for a small postcard that Zach had sent her from New York, which Cammie didn't count. Even though it sounded weird and cheesy, Cammie really was looking forward to just see Zach again.

She looked everywhere for him, from the massive library to the empty classrooms. Cammie finally got to the cafeteria, which was full of students talking and laughing, telling each other stories of their summers. She slowly walked through the crowd, saying 'his' and 'hellos' to some familiar faces, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

In front of her was the guy she had been longing to see all summer, kissing another girl. Zach pulled away from the kiss and looked a little to the side and did a double take. "Cammie?"

Cammie gave him one look, telling—no, begging—herself not to let the tear fall down her cheeks. She suddenly broke into a run, leaving the loud talking and laughing and heading to one of the empty classrooms. She stood against one of the desk, breathing deeply.

"Cammie!" Zach came in behind her, a little out of breathe.

"Go away from here," Cammie said calmly.

"Cammie, please—"

"Leave," she said a little more sternly.

"But—"

"Get out!" Cammie turned around, yelling at him. "I can't believe you were actually kissing someone else."

"We hand't talked all summer, Cammie. I thought we were over."

"Why would we be over? I kissed you, like, intensely, before we left for break. How is it my fault you didn't bother to call or something?"

"Me? This is my fault? I sent the postcard hoping you would call _me!" _Zach exclaimed.

"Well, obviously we're having problems communicating," Cammie said angrily.

"Yeah, we are."

They both looked at each other, angry and frustrated. "Maybe we should just break up then," Cammie said.

Zach looked at her for a moment. "I agree."

Cammie walked out of the room, the anger showing in simple walk. A few seconds later, Zach left too.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mission: Impossible—Takeout in Moscow

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews you all left me! So I realized that I totally forgot to add Macey in the prologue of the story. The character just slipped my mind. But don't worry, she'll be in the future chapters.**

Chapter 2

_10 years later…_

A tall, beautiful woman walked into the Special Activities Department of the CIA in Langley, Virginia, holding plastic cup holder full with four cups of coffee from the Starbucks on the main floor of the building. "Good morning," she said, walking into the head tech operative's room.

"Morning. Oh my, God, you remembered it was your turn to buy the coffee! Macey McHenry, I am so proud of you," the tech operative said, looking up from the complex computer screen.

"Shut up, Liz. I don't forget _all _the time. It's just been the past ten times…" Macey replied, shrugging a little.

Elizabeth Sutton rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks. Anyway, I have to get back to this. There's someone trying to hack into Victoria's computer and she asked me to look into. You know, get the hacker to back off and all."

"Yo, guys, Victoria wants us in her office in ten minutes. She's probably going to assign us a new mission." The two girls looked up to see their friend Rebecca Baxter poking her head into Liz's office. "And where's Cammie? She wants her there too. Is that coffee? Don't tell me you remembered." Bex walked in quickly, grabbing her coffee.

"Ha ha, very funny," Macey said sarcastically.

"To answer your question, I don't know. I haven't seen her all day," Liz said.

"Well, she better be here in ten minutes otherwise she's going to have to face the wrath of Victoria Hart," Bex said in mock-evil voice, walking out of the office with her coffee.

* * *

><p><em>Pow! Pow-pow! <em>Cameron Morgan punched the heavy bag, sweat dripping down her face, grunting. She stopped after a few more hits, both hands resting on either side of the punching bag along with her forhead, breathing deeply.

"Cammie?" She looked up. One of her co-workers was standing at the door. "Victoria wants to see you in ten minutes. I'd hurry if I were you."

Cammie glanced at the clock and sighed with frustration. "Really? Oh, God, all right. Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Victoria Hart paced back in forth in her black stilettoes, patiently waiting for her agents to arrive into the conference room. But of course, everyone was there earlier than they were supposed to be. They didn't want to risk getting in trouble with her.<p>

Victoria isn't mean, or scary, but she's very strict. She doesn't like people late, she doesn't like people who don't follow her orders. It doesn't matter what it is, but when Victoria gives and order, you follow it. Besides all that, Victoria Hart could be a nice person. She, even though she would never admit it, cares for her agents and would always try to help them get out of trouble.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Cammie stormed in, one hand in one of the sleeves of her suit jacket.

Everyone looked up at her and then back at Victoria. Cammie quickly put the other arm in the other sleeve. Victoria looked at her watch and then at Cammie. "Right on the dot."

Cammie smiled nervously and sat down next to her friends. Bex gave her a look and Cammie only shrugged.

"Michael Gallo, a very dangerous arms dealer which the CIA has been on the search for, was spotted in Paris a few weeks ago. There is a rumor that he's selling weapons to terrorist group who is trying to restart Al Qaeda." A picture of a tan man with a slight black beard and curly bacl hair popped on the screen behind Victoria. He was wearing aviator glasses and white suit.

"Now, we don't think that this restarting of Al Qaeda is a real dangerous threat, but either way, we need to stop Gallo before anything serious happens. There was dispute has to who would take the case—"

"Dispute? Isn't it obvious that we would take the case? There isn't an agency higher than ours," Cammie asked.

"Well, actually, there is." The four girls looked at each other, confused. "There is a secret branch of the CIA called the IMF, or Impossible Missions Force."

"The IMF? Like, in Mission Impossible?" Macey asked, as the girls gave Victoria stunned looks.

"Well, not exactly like the movie, but yes, along those lines," Victoria replied calmly. "Anyway, this case falls under both agencies, so we decided both would work together on the case. You four, along with an IMF agent, will be working together."

"Only one agent?" Liz asked.

"The IMF thought that would be enough. They're all full of it," Victoria said. "He should be here now, actually."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." A tall, handosme, blonde man walked into the room, wearing a very expensive looking suite.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

"Nothing you didn't already know. Girls, I'd like you to meet Zachary Goode, the IMF agent you will be working with," Victoria said.

Cammie looked up at Zach, shock and anger boiling up in her eyes. She had been playing with a pencil, and that pencil snapped in her hands. He only gave her a playful smile. "Hello, ladies. It's good to see you again."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "You all know each other?"

"We went to the same school at one point," Macey said, giving Zach a look. Cammie wasn't the only on angry at Zach. He had also pissed off Macey, Bex, and Liz. They don't like it when people mess with their friends.

"Well, anyway, you four will be heading out to Paris first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be emailing you all the information on where you'll be staying and some small stuff tonight. Liz—"

Just then, someone poked their head into the conference room. "Sorry, boss, but Cammie, Scott keeps on calling. I've told him you're busy, but he won't take no for answer."

Cammie groaned. Victoria just said, "All right, make it quick, Morgan."

Cammie got up and used the conference room phone to take the call. "Hello? Scott, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me at work?"

"…"

"I understand that—"

"…"

"All right, all right," Cammie laughed softly. "I'll meet you tonight. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Sorry." She sat back down and from the corner of her eye, she saw Zach raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"Back to the mission…Liz will be your tech operative, handling all the information that comes in from the CIA or the IMF and helping with other technical things. That's all. You guys can leave. I'd start to plan out some things now if I were you. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Mission: Impossible—Takeout in Moscow

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews you've been leaving me! It's really nice to know that people are enjoying what I'm writing **

**Also, people have been leaving some suggestions. One suggestion was that instead of having Scott, I'd change it to Josh. Well, I don't want to change it to Josh because Scott is a very minor character. He's only there to show that Cammie has moved on in her life and is seeing other people. But he's going to be gone soon. And that's why I stuck with an original character rather than one from the book.**

**Another one was that I let Cammie date and Zach stay single. Don't worry, that was the plan. I will be keeping Zach single. I like to keep the theme jealousy in my stories, so you'll be seeing planet of that.**

**So, without further ado, chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

"We're going to Paris! We're going to Paris!" Macey said in a sing-song voice as she, Bex, Liz, and Cammie walked into Liz's office.

"It's a mission, Macey. It's not like we're going to have time to go sightseeing," Liz said, sitting down at her computer.

"Where'd Zach go?" Bex asked, looking behind Cammie.

"To get coffee," Cammie said a little bitterly, not looking up from the file she was reading.

Bex, Liz, and Macey looked at each other, each thinking the same thing: _What the hell is he doing here?_

Cammie looked up, closing the file and sitting down. "Oh my, God, guys, Scott won't stop calling me!"

"Well, you can't blame him, Cammie. You're quite attractive," Liz said, jokingly.

"Seriously. I mean, he's smart, sweet, sexy, but he's so….possessive! He won't give me any privacy _at all!_ I can't date him and be in the CIA without him finding out somehow!" Cammie exclaimed.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bex asked.

"I don't know. I might have to break up with him," Cammie said a little sadly.

"Forget about all that. We have more important issues to discuss: Zach!" Macey said, sitting down with the rest of them.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Cammie said, "What about Zach?"

"Well, you two haven't talked to each other in 10 years. Isn't it awkward for you?" Macey replied, bewildered that Cammie was showing no emotion at all to this.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I'm not going to let that interfere with the mission. Me and Zach are now co-workers and that's it," Cammie replied simply.

"You're shocked he's in the IMF and totally pissed off that you have to see him again, let alone talk to him," Bex said.

"Yeah, that sums it up," Cammie said.

Then Zach came in with a cup of coffee. "All right, ladies! If you're done talking about that Scooter guy-"

"It's Scott," Cammie said calmly.

"Yeah, Scott. So if you're done talking about Cammie's boy issues let's get to work!"

Cammie took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head. She had to keep her cool because if she had to work with Zach, she had to stay professional. She cracked a smile at him and said, "All right, let's start."

Macey leaned into Bex and Liz as Zach and Cammie talked and said, "This is going to be one hell of a mission."

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
